


Blasphemes Rainbow

by inujuju



Series: Fulfilling the Circle [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Alternia-Focused, Ancestors and Descendants, BAMF Karkat, Blood, Blood and Gore, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Insanity, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Rebellion, Troll Politics, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inujuju/pseuds/inujuju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grand Highblood was presented with a wiggler, one that all the Jades were unsure with what to do. It was pure red, the sinful colour of the Signless whom the Grand Highblood had imprisoned till the Signless' death.</p><p>Everyone expected the highblood to grin and squish the wiggler in his massive hands to paint his walls.</p><p>They didn't expect him to adopt him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blasphemes Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alternative Alternia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649522) by [Krisander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisander/pseuds/Krisander). 



> Here's the classic Alternia AU where all the ancestors are alive with the descendants and yeah. I'm a sucker for these stories.

The Jade blood offered the grub. It was sleeping lightly; the slightest sound could disturb its sleep. It had passed the trials laid out for it and if it was not that disgusting red, surely it would have a lusus to care for it now. Instead it was destined to be culled.

~

The boy ran through the halls, the guards on his heels. He did not hesitate at the grand doors that came into sight, the ones that only the strongest could hope to pass. Using his momentum and his shoulder he slammed into them, forcing them open and falling into the large hand of his guardian who stood there laughing.

~

“Karkat!” The voices screamed off the walls as the boy’s gills were slit painfully, red tears mixing with blood beneath him. The Grand High blood did not hesitate to brutally murder the intruder as his moilrail rushed to the hurt Karkat.

~

The Grand Highblood laughed at the mutant who pouted cutely at him. He ruffled his hair with his large hand despite it being covered in sopor. Karkat cussed lightly at him but accepted the gesture.

“My boy such a feat is impossible for you. For you are pale for the world.”

~

“THEN I WILL BE THE MIRTHLESS MESSIAH THAT YOU SO NEED!” Karkat shouted at him, his voice reverberating off the walls. “I will be the fucker to cull all those who oppose us. I WILL HARVEST THEIR BLOOD FOR YOUR MIRICALES! And I will use their corpses for my own.”

~

He walked with eyes as cold as iron and a face as impassive as stone marble. His head was held high, the soft black robes hanging off of him accented by the royal purple. Not a scratch could be seen on him and his clothes looked only the tiniest bit ruffled. The large scythe he wielded leaned against his shoulder, the blade dripping a bloody rainbow with every step he took.

~

Gamzee sat in the seat to the right of the throne, the one reserved for only the most honoured. He was confused as he expected it to be Karkat’s seat because of his position and importance to the Grand Highblood. However the boy simply sat down on the giant troll’s knee with a small spark of eagerness. It was then that Gamzee noticed the two sets of plates at the head of the table.

~

The longer he stayed the more Gamzee noticed the strange difference between the Karkat with the Grand Highblood and the Karkat on the battle field. One was sweet and innocent, always yelling curses yet constantly worried for those around him; the other was cold and distant, never saying a word and killing any who crossed him.

~

“You’re a traitor. A FUCKING TRAITOR TO YOURSELF, TO ME! I should have culled you when we first met. I SHOULD HAVE CULLED YOUR FUCKING BLASPHEMES ASS THE MOMENT YOU BREATHED MY NAME!” The scythe was posed above him, red tears rushing down his face. It descended.

~

Purple blood painted the ground, seeping into the soil. It was to provide new nutrients for the flowers he so loved.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try a preview/trailer approach to this first chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it :D
> 
> As per usual the following chapters will take some time to come (if they come at all...). For more information why I post one chapter and then the rest, please check out my profile. Happy readings!


End file.
